


Sacrifice

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This must have been what it felt like, to give your life for something greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

He gets up, head ringing with pain and noise and the screaming fury of bullets whizzing through the air. It takes a second for thought to catch up, but training works without that. His eyes cast about, evaluating. In the distance the Blues, Simmons and Grif in the mouth of a cave with Felix and other soldiers. Beside him Sarge fallen. Freckles nearby sparking and grinding painfully from the damage.

And in that moment he knows. Knows what it must have felt like for North and York and Texas when they set out to go after the Alpha. They hadn’t just set out to destroy Freelancer, to change things, to free them all. No. They had seen the bigger picture? The chances they might die for something bigger, something better, for other people?

It was one thing to give your life for a country, or a world, or an ideal. One thing to be a soldier, expected to do all that. It was another thing entirely to do it for friends.

"Freckles," Washington heard his voice saying even as he felt himself trembling slightly in his armor.

_Good luck, guys. Keep surviving. You’ve always been good at that._

"Shake."


End file.
